berserkfandomcom-20200222-history
Azan
Azan (アザン Azan) is an old fashioned knight who practices a code of honor and loyalty. Appearance Azan is an elder man who is notorious for almost always wearing armor. He's balding and has a thick mustache. His helmet is reminiscent of a samurai, and his constitution is muscular, but stout. Personality Azan is a knight who follows the old fashioned code of honor as he fought Guts one on one and ordered the others to stand down. He is shown to care for his fellow knights as shown when he felt ashamed when he fainted and trapped under the rappels and was unable to save them. He is shown to help others whenever he can as when he helped Schierke and her friends against the pirates without being asked. While chasing Guts he put his priority for helping those who needed help first as he ordered Jill's father to help her and her friend first. He also believes that when a man can't fight back or rise his sword he must not be hurt and if that happened the one who do so is a shame on all knights. This was shown when Guts was captured and some of his troops tried to kill Guts. Azan is shown to have utter disgust for those who use women and children as hostages. He is also very strict when it comes to duty, seen when Serpico looked at two girls while being on duty. Azan is still single due to being part of the Holy See, but he told Serpico that if he could, he would drop the clothes for a wedding ring. Abilities Staff Mastery: Azan is shown to wield a staff with impressive skill. Enhanced Speed: Azan wields his staff with speed such that Guts himself, a very swift swordsman with a larger weapon, was surprised at Azan's speed despite his old age. History Background Prior to joining the Holy Chain Iron Knights, Azan was reknown as the legendary "Bridge Knight". According to the legend, Azan once met a wounded elderly man on a bridge and helped him cross while fending off group consisting of nearly a hundred horsemen. After joining the Iron Chain Knights, Azan became vice-commander and the group's only veteran member by the time Farnese de Vandimion becomes the group's current leader. A year after the end of the One Hundred Year War, Azan accompanied Farnese on her mission to investigate a prophecy of the Hawk of Darkness said to be birthed during the fifth solar eclipse. After the solar eclipse, Farnese and her forces find the "red lake" mentioned in the Holy See's prophecy: A shallow stream dyed red with the blood spilled from the remains of countless bodies of men and horses. Soon after, Azan accompanies Farnese on her mission hunt down and capture the black swordsman who the Holy See believe to have some connection to the "Hawk of Darkness". Convinction Arc When the Holy Iron Chain Knights catch up to and engage Guts, Azan decides to personally face him after seeing the swordsman wipe out some of their less experienced men. After Guts recognizes him by reputation, yet insults him by saying he had renounced his knighthood, Azan proceeds to overwhelm the swordsman in combat. But Guts, knowing he must escape, uses what little energy he had left to use Azan's staff as a springboard to jump over him and make an attempted dash at Farnese before he is covertly knocked out by Serpico. After Azan keeps their men from killing Guts to avenge their fallen comrades, noticing their leader in shock from drawing blood, he manages to get Farnese to regain their composure. When Guts escape their custody with Farnese as their hostage, Azan is forced to focus on putting out the fire their prisoned caused while Serpico chases after him to save Farnese. Later deployed to the Tower of Conviction along with the rest of the Iron Chain Knights, Azan and his men find themselves at a losing battle against the countless restless spirits of the death that have amassed for the Incarnation Ceremony. While Azan survived thanks to his staff keeping him from being crushed under fallen debris, he was ashamed to have been unable to save his troops. Joining forces with Guts to fight the Kushan soldiers deployed to the ruins of St. Albion, Azan takes advantage of the group's focus on Griffith to lead Serpico, Farnese, Isidro, Nina, Jerome and Luca to safety. As Farnese and Serpico leave to follow Guts rather than accompany him, Azan decides to go to Vritannis to report what happened. Soon after completing his final task to the Holy See Religious Order, Azan is excommunicated by the clergy. Falcon of the Millenium Empire Arc Since his excommunication, Azan has been living on a random boat in the dock and got caught up in a despite between Bonebeard and the team of Isidro and Mule Wolflame. In the aftermath of the Kushan attack on Vritannis ends up on Roderick's vessel the Sea Horse on its voyage to Elfhelm, sparring with Isidro while keeping his helmet on to keep his identity a secret. Gallery Manga= Chapter 120.jpg|Azan as he prepares to fight Guts. |-| Anime (2016)= Trivia Category:Humans Azan Category:Guts' New Party Category:Protagonists Category:Knights